Floating at Sea
by Juicy Mango
Summary: "I always thought that being raised in a fishermen family was some type of curse, even if it's the only thing I know how to do and I've learned to except it but I still have this gut feeling that somethings missing in that picture at make me unhappy ..." Based after the movie. OC.


Since I was born I was condemned to live the life of a fisherman, to live the rest of forever in a boat filled with dying aquatic life, under the sun, on the never ending sea. As I got older, I was able to do other things, trying to change this curse of being a fish catcher but nothing seemed to satisfy my appetite; it seemed that nothing truly captured my interest or fit the discretion of the wholeness I was looking for. In the end I ran out of opportunities and gave up, settling with the every thing I was trying to avoid and eventually learned to love…

* * *

…Running half way towards the Great Hall and the atmosphere seemed colder than usual. I jogged as fast, and carefully, as I could, trying not to slip on the ice and to keep my torch from fading away by the arctic winds. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of arriving to a warmer climate but it was highly doubted sense I always arrived late. Hiccup, one of my teachers, would always dismiss it, saying it wasn't a big deal, sometime I felt like he was lying, but who knows? Gobber, on the other hand, would occasionally get mad -not that I blamed him, I would be mad too if I was tried and had to wait past 9 for a student to take his lessons.

I slipped on the ice, once or twice but I managed to show up in one peace. Once inside, I leaned agents the big wooden door to relax but a strong gush of wind forced the door open, and me along with it, not to mention the torches flame as well. With Gobbers' help, I was able to close it (well, he basically did all the work).

"Soooo glad yu decided ta show up" the big man, with a missing arm and leg, said sarcastically as he roughly patted me on the back, making me temporarily lose my breath.

"Yeah-so am I" I answered trying to recover from his blow "So, what's today's dragon?" I asked excitedly. Gobber just looked at me with a very sarcastic expression on his face.

"…Before reviewing what ya kno? Blch! Who do ya think ya are?"

"Oh, come on! Do we _really_ have to do this every time I came here?" I complaint; not really in the mood for a review. Hiccup was going to say something but was cut off by the elderly man.

"Yez, sense yu refuse to show up at da academy during da day, we might as well refresh ya memory from time to time."

"Ugh!" I rolled at his statement; it wasn't my fault I had to fish during the day.

"Now, let's get started" Gobber completely ignored my complaint.

I've only studied the dragons that are most common in Berk like: the Monstrous Nightmare, the Deadly Nadder, the Gronkle and the Hideous Zippleback, all I'm missing is the Terrible Terror and then I can start studying all the more exotic dragons like the Timber Jack or the BoneKnapper. As I review the data I knew about each dragon, I kept getting the Gronkle's five stages of maturity wrong. Don't know why, they should be easy to remember.

Gobber sighed, feeling tired from a long day of being the village's smith and dragon dentist, and for repeating the phrase I always get wrong.

"Five stages of the Gronkle are: da egg, da tiny tooth, da short wings, da broad wings and da titan wings." I rolled my eyes feeling annoyed with myself. Again.

"Ugh! Why do I always get it mixed?" I asked myself out load, not realizing I did until Gobber answered.

"If yu don't know, n'ither da I" heanswered, looking like he would fall asleep at any moment and got up to stretch to basically yawn in our faces. Once he stopped, he directed his attention to Hiccup "I'm ganna go get some shut eye" another yawn escaped him "I'll leave yu in charge of 'im. 'Nighty night." Once we thought he was gone, we heard his voice again "Don't destroy anything" and then we hear the door shut close.

"I guess we haven't surpassed our reputation of being screw up…" I broke the silence that Gobber had created but Hiccup just hesitated at the comment. Hesitation is never a good sign.

"Um- I guess not… Come on, lest continue with the next lesson before you leave" he quickly change the subject, while changing the pages of the book, stopping in the Stoker class dragons. "Ok," he began "basic what you need to and should know about the Terrible Terrors is-"

"Besides that they're easily distracted with a shiny objet?" I interrupted him

"- is that they love to hunt in packs; never encounter them in groups, it'll just brings you headaches" he continued were I interrupted him, adding, later on, other fact about the small yet quick tempered dragon. I just listened and asked questions from time to time.

After we finished discussion the small dragon, we began to talk about our day like we usually do when we're alone. Through these classes we've been able to establish a small friendship. We did know who the other was growning up, but I was rarely around the village for Hiccups messes. Sometimes, I think that if we had the opportunity to do this when we were small, Berk would have been destroyed by now. The reminder made me chuckle out load.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just remembering a comment I made" I couldn't stop smiling "the one about us getting to know each other sooner-"

"Oh yeah, and that we would have destroyed Berk if we had" the thought also made him chuckle "Oh boy, our parents would never let us live it down if we had, _**ever.**_"

He had a point, our parents were strict; Hiccups' dad had to be, he is our leader and has to deal with the villages problems, no matter how small and insignificant they were and dealing with Hiccups messes wasn't something any parent would enjoy. My dad didn't have any real social status but he still was- the thought of my dad forced me to think of the time and I jump of my seat.

"Sorry, it's getting late; I have to go" I almost tripped with the bench but Hiccup was able to maintain it's balance. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled as I ran toward the door, completely forgetting about the torch, letting the little bit of the moons' light to give me; didn't help much thought, I fell several time on my way home.

This was a routine for me; getting to the Great Hall past 9, when everyone else is gone, and then running like a maniac to leave when I stayed to long. If my dad (or either of my siblings) found out I was taking these classes, they would not hesitated in cutting me in half or drowning me in the sea while fishing and claim that it was just a tragedy and not a murder. They did not approve of training dragons. The only thing they'd approve of, is hunting them down…

It was still dark when I got back home and was grateful no one was awake; so I sneaked to my room, with no problem, from the side of the house. Once I entered, I quickly but quietly took most of my clothes off and once I did, I desperately climbed to my be;, it was too cold this time of year and it usually meant that hale would fall soon or a snow storm will be coming. I've lived here all my life just like everyone else but the cold would be, in some occasions, too overwhelming for me. There are moments where I'd image myself taking one of the boats and sail away to, hopefully, somewhere warmer or try to find the one thing I'm missing, without my family denying me what I long for but that's impossible. We're Vikings; we're too stubborn to be convinced, most of the time anyways. Sometimes, I would hopelessly wish for something to change their minds but reality slaps me in the face and tells me that will never happen…

* * *

**Writing accents is fun and difficult at the same time :D**


End file.
